Don't Be Happy
by RoyIshida
Summary: Bagaimakah perasaan Sanji ketika Zoro lebih memilih Robin sebagai kekasihnya?


(Don't) Be Happy

_Summary: Bagaimakah perasaan Sanji ketika Zoro lebih memilih Robin sebagai kekasihnya?_

_One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini.

Seharusnya aku mendukung mereka, bukannya memikirkan suatu rencana untuk menghancurkan mereka. Seharusnya aku mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan, bukannya air mata penyesalan dan penderitaan.

Dan seharusnya aku merelakan mereka berdua untuk bersama,

bukannya mencoba untuk mengelak dari kenyataan itu.

Aku kembali berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur. Ikan yang tergeletak di panci pun tahu sudah berapa kali aku berjalan mondar-mandir seperti ini. Setelah berjalan mondar-mandir seperti ini, aku berpikir: aku tidak bisa berterus terang akan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang; itu hanya akan membawa kehancuran. Nami akan terbelakak matanya, Ussop akan diam saja, Luffy dan Chopper akan kebingungan, Robin akan terdiam seribu bahasa, dan dirinya—ah, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika aku mengatakan hal itu. Menertawakanku? Memukulku? Menghindariku? Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak ingin tahu.

Tapi, semakin aku tidak ingin tahu, semakin pula aku dapat mengetahui hal itu semua, dan mempersiapkan batinku jika hal itu terjadi.

Seketika, aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku membuka pintu, mendapati Brook dan Chopper berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sanji, kau sudah selesai memasak?" ujar Chopper.

Aku menggeleng. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok" jawab Brook. "Oya, aku ingin pergi sebentar dengan Chopper, jadi apakah kau bisa menjaga kapal sebentar?"

"Yang lain kemana?"

Chopper pun menjawab: "Luffy dan Franky sedang pergi untuk membeli daging dan cola. Nami dan Ussop sedang menjelajahi kota. Zoro dan Robin…."

"Robin ingin melihat gedung-gedung antik di kota ini" timbal Brook. "Robin mengajak Zoro untuk menemani dia."

"Oh begitu" jawabku datar. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi—beraninya Zoro pergi dengannya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ah, tapi aku siapa—aku hanyalah rivalnya, yang kerjanya beradu mulut dengannya tiap hari.

"Kau kenapa, Sanji?"

Aku menatap Chopper yang tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Brook menatap Chopper dengan tatapan heran.

"Mukamu pucat, Sanji." Tambah Chopper. "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Chopper terdiam sejenak, lalu pergi dengan Brook. "Kami akan kembali sebelum gelap!"

"Ya, hati-hati ya kalian berdua" teriakku. Setelah mereka berdua pergi, aku menutup pintu lalu menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam tangis—tangisan yang terakhir aku rasakan ketika aku melihat si kakek tua, Zeff, kehilangan salah satu kakinya.

Hatiku dilanda oleh perasaan yang tidak menentu—kecewa, sedih, menderita, depresi—aku tidak tahu berapa perasaan yang aku rasakan sekarang. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku jatuh ke dalam lubang kesedihan yang dalam dan tanpa cahaya sedikitpun.

Aku segera bangkit berdiri, mengambil ikan yang sudah matang di panci, mengambil pisau, dan memotongnya. Dalam sekejap, tanganku memotong ikan itu dengan keras dan tidak beraturan. Aku segera menaruhnya di dalam piring, menaruh saus ikannya dan mengambil paprika untuk dijadikan hiasan. Satu, dua, tiga….. hampir enam paprika aku potong secepat kilat.

Aku pun terdiam, menyadari sesuatu. Aku menyadari kalau aku hanya membutuhkan dua buah paprika untuk dijadikan hiasan. Sisanya telah menjadi korban pelampiasan amarah yang aku tahan hingga hari ini.

ㅡㅡㅡ ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Setelah memasak, aku keluar dari dapur dan mengecek sekitar Thousand Sunny. Yang lainnya belum juga balik ke kapal.

"Padahal ini sudah nyaris gelap" gumamku. "Kalau sudah gelap, mereka akan susah dicari…."

Aku memeriksa dek kapal dan juga ruangan-ruangannya. Tampaknya belum juga ada satu orangpun di dalam kapal.

"Sial, mereka ke mana ya…."

Aku pun berjalan kembali ke dapur, takut Luffy sudah kembali dan memakan ikan yang ada di meja. Namun….

"Oi, alis aneh"

Aku menengok ke belakang, dan melihat dirinya. Dirinya aku yang puja selama ini; dirinya yang membuatku rela memberikan nyawaku sendiri hanya aga dia tetap hidup; dirinya yang dapat membuatku jatuh, yang mungkin aku tidak akan dapat bangit dari jatuh itu.

"Brook dan Chopper kemana?" tanyanya.

"Mereka pergi, tapi tidak tahu untuk apa" jawabku. "Kau sendiri ke mana, Marimo?"

"Aku menemani Robin melihat-lihat gedung antik" ujarnya. "Aku sendiri ingin melihat-lihat toko pedang, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu tokonya ada di mana"

"Kalau aku meninggalkanmu, nanti kau malah kesasar" timbal Robin sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Hey Robin, aku ini tidak mudah kesasar" jawab Zoro "Iya kan, koki?"

Aku pun menatapnya, mencoba mengendalikan diriku yang masih dalam amarah. Tidak, dia tidak boleh mengerti perasaanku.

"Aku setuju dengan Robin-chan" ujarku. Zoro menatapku lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Apa katamu lah, dasar alis aneh" tanggapnya sambil memegang kantong yang sebelumnya Robin pegang. "Oya, apa makan malam sudah siap?"

"Sudah, tapi aku masih menunggu yang lain."

"Zoro, aku pergi ke kamar dulu ya."

Zoro pun mengangguk, dan Robin pergi ke kamar. Zoro bersandar di dinding sambil menatap ke langit.

"Hey, Sanji."

"Ya?"

"Apakah…." Zoro terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk. Lalu ia menatap langit lagi. "…. Kuina akan merelakan aku berpacaran dengan Robin?"

Aku pun mengambil sebatang rokok, menyalakan rokok itu dan menghirupnya. Dari apa yang aku tahu dari Zoro, Kuina adalah sahabatnya di dojo saat ia kecil. Mereka berdua sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Zoro berjanji kalau ia akan menjadi pendekar terhebat di dunia. Tapi dunia begitu kejam; Kuina meninggal di usia yang saat muda, meninggalkan Zoro kecil untuk dapat menepati janji sahabatnya yang hanya dapat melihatnya di atas sana. Sebagai seseorang yang cukup dekat dengannya, aku mungkin tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ia alami selama ini—berlatih dan terus berlatih untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Aku? Aku hanya memasak dan memasak, menyediakan makanan yang terbaik dan berkesan bagi para pelanggan Baratie.

Zoro menatapku, pertanda bahwa ia menantikan jawaban dariku. Aku pun menjawab sebisaku.

"Kalau Kuina adalah benar-benar sahabatmu, ia seharusnya merelakan dirimu berpacaran dengan Robin-chan."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Zoro tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih" ujarnya. "Aku ganti baju dulu—beritahu aku kalau sudah mau makan malam."

Zoro pun pergi ke kamar. Aku bersandar di tiang, lalu memukul kepalaku sendiri. Mengapa aku memberikan jawaban itu, jika aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya? Apa berarti, aku bukan sahabatnya? Jika begitu, siapakah diriku di matanya selama ini?

ㅡㅡ ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Satu-satunya benda pemberian Zoro yang masih kusimpan adalah dasi warna hijau tua, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan ia membelikan dasi itu dan mengapa ia membelikannya. Jika aku harus kembali mengingat hal itu, aku semakin menyadari bahwa ia punya cara unik untuk menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap seseorang.

Hal itu terjadi di Water Seven, setelah kita berhasil menyelamatkan Robin dan Franky, lalu meruntuhkan CP9. Karna Going Merry dibakar, aku kehilangan beberapa stok dasi, termasuk salah satu dasi kesukaanku. Dasi itu merupakan pemberian salah seorang koki Baratie yang cukup dekat denganku. Tapi sayang, ia keluar karna alasan yang kurang jelas.

Ketika aku mengeluhkan hal itu ke Zoro, ia malah tidak mengejekku. Aku mengerti hal itu, karna ia sendiri kehilangan salah satu pedangnya saat bertarung dengan salah satu admiral angkatan laut.

"Jadi kau kehilangan dasi kesayangmu, alis aneh?" ujarnya sambil melihat-lihat toko di sekitar kami. Aku menghela nafas.

"Ya, begitulah" jawabku sambil mencari bahan-bahan makanan untuk perjalanan nanti. "Dasi itu mengingatkanku akan seseorang yang perhatian kepadaku, namun dia pergi entah kenapa…."

"Begitu ya."

Setelah kami bercakap-cakap seperti itu, aku pergi untuk mengumpulkan stok makanan, sementara Zoro mencari pedang baru untuk menggantikan pedangnya yang patah.

Matahari pun mulai terbenam. Aku segera berjalan kembali ke tempat persembunyian kami. Ketika aku sampai dan menaruh stok-stok makanan, aku menyadari kalau Zoro belum kembali.

Kenapa dia belum pulang? Pikirku. Aku pun mencoba menanyakan Luffy dan Nami jika mereka melihat Zoro, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Zoro pasti kesasar lagi" ujar Nami seketika. "Tunggu saja dia—nanti dia juga kembali sendiri kok."

Aku pun mengangguk, lalu memasak makanan untuk makan malam. Ketika aku selesai memasak, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Hoi Zoro!" teriak Luffy keras. "Apa kau membeli daging?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau membawa apa itu, di kantong plastik?"

"Itu milikku, Luffy. Dan ini bukan daging."

Pada saat itu, aku tidak terlalu penasaran dengan kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Mungkin saja ia habis membeli onigiri di pasar.

"Oi semua, makan malam sudah siap!"

Setelah aku berteriak begitu, semuanya pun langsung menghadap meja makan dan kami mentikmati makan malam kami. Ketika mereka selesai makan, aku pun mencuci alat-alat makan yang telah dipakai.

"Cih, dasar Luffy" gumamku. "Makannya banyak sekali…."

"Jika kau tahu kalau makannya banyak, kau seharusnya membeli lebih banyak stok makanan."

Aku segera menengok, memasang ancang-ancang untuk menendang siapapun yang ada di belakangku. Namun sedetik kemudian, aku menyadari kalau yang berada di belakangku adalah Zoro.

"Hey, tenanglah" ujar Zoro. "Aku tidak akan mengajakmu bertarung disini kok."

"Ya apa katamu."

Kemudian, aku menyadari kalau ia memegang kantong plastik yang mungkin Luffy pertanyakan sebelum makan malam.

"Itu.." ujarku sambil menunjuk kantong plastik yang ia pegang "…. Apa isinya?"

"Oh, ini?" jawab Zoro sambil mengangkatnya. "Onigiri, dan sesuatu yang penting."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ya." Zoro mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan kepadaku sebuah bingkisan kecil. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ini jebakan?"

"Buka sajalah"

Mendengar perkataanya, aku pun membuka bingkisan itu. Aku terkejut ketika aku melihat sebuah dasi berwarna hijau tua dari bingkisan itu. Aku segera memandang Zoro.

"Itu untukmu" ujar Zoro datar sambil meninggalkan ruang dapur.

Aku terdiam, memandang dasi tersebut. Jika ia ingin menggantikan dasi yang berharga itu, dia jelas salah, karna dasi yang berharga itu berwarna kuning.

Namun, aku hanya tersenyum dan menyimpan dasi itu baik-baik hingga sekarang. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memakainya, karna itu adalah satu-satunya pemberian Zoro yang sangatlah berharga bagiku—dan tidak ada yang tahu akan dasi itu selain aku dan dia. Tetapi, hari ini, seperti ada seseorang yang mendorongku untuk memakai dasi itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa dan mengapa, namun aku sendiri juga memiliki hasrat untuk memakai dasi tersebut. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan diriku.

ㅡㅡ ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Dasimu sangat aneh"

Itu adalah komentar pertama yang dilontarkan kepadaku mengenai dasi hijau tua ini, dan aku pun menerima komentar itu, karna yang mengatakannya adalah Luffy.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Luffy-san." Ujar Brook, membelaku. "Sanji terlihat bagus dengan dasi itu."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya dasi warna hijau tua, Sanji" ucap Franky sambil meminum colanya. "Cukup aneh kalau kau tiba-tiba memakai dasi berwarna hijau."

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki dasi itu, Sanji?" tanya Ussop. "Selama kita berlayar, kau belum pernah memakai dasi ini hingga hari ini."

"Aku baru memiliki niat untuk memakainya sekarang." Jawabku sambil memotong daging yang baru saja Luffy beli. Aku sengaja mengikat Luffy, karna ia sudah memakan 2 daging utuh dan ia masih meminta lebih.

"Sanji, aku masih lapar" ujarnya lemas.

"Kau sudah makan terlalu banyak, Luffy." Jawabku.

Seketika pemandanganku teralih ke Zoro dan Robin. Zoro sedang asik menyantap dagingnya, ketika Robin tiba-tiba menyodorkan paprika untuk Zoro. Zoro pun memberikan Robin ikan yang ada di piringnya. Robin terkekeh, dan Zoro tersenyum bahagia. Rasa geram dan dengki menghampiri diriku seketika; sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak mau melihat mereka berduaan, meskipun hanya sedetik saja.

Setelah kami semua menikmati makanan yang tersedia di meja (dan Brook nyaris menghabiskan seluruh ikannya), aku membereskan piring-piring yang ada di meja. Robin dan Zoro masih ada di ruang makan, entah kenapa.

"Kau ingin aku bantu, Sanji?" Tanya Robin.

"Tidak perlu." Aku menggeleng cepat sambil menggangkat piring-piring tersebut untuk dicuci "Ini adalah tugasku."

Kemudian, Robin meninggalkan ruang makan. Dan dia tidak.

Aku pun menatapnya, lalu menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia melihat dasi hijau pemberiannya dulu, yang aku pakai sekarang.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku pikir kau akan membuangnya" tambahnya sambil meneguk bir.

"Terlalu sayang untuk dibuang" jawabku sambil mencuci piring-piring.

Seketika, keheningan menyambar ruangan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku bicarakan kepadanya. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menuturkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Atau, ia mengetahui kalau ada yang aneh dariku? Jika tidak keduanya, mengapa ia masih disini, meski Robin sudah pergi keluar ruangan?

Ketika aku masih sibuk memikirkan itu semua, Zoro mencengkram bahuku. Aku menengok sedikit ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Marimo?"

"… Apa aku menganggumu?"

"Maaf?"

"Apa aku menganggumu, koki?"

Sebenarnya, iya dan tidak. Iya karna engkau lebih memilih Robin daripada diriku, dan engkau sepertinya tidak memedulikan perasaan cinta yang telah aku pendam dari dulu. Tidak karna engkau secara tidak langsung memperhatikan diriku, dan aku sangat menyukai hal itu. Dibalik semua ejekanmu, aku merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri karna engkau masih memikirkan diriku—meski tidak selalu.

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan pendekar tersebut. Zoro melepas cengkramannya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Maafkan aku, Sanji."

Dia pun meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah pintu tertutup kembali, aku berhenti mencuci dan membiarkan air mataku berlinang kembali, seperti tadi siang. Aku benci dirinya, karna ia dapat mengetahui perasaanku begitu saja, meski aku sudah mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan segala cara. Aku benci dirinya, karna ia tidak mau menentramkan hatiku yang terluka karna perbuatannya sendiri.

Aku benci dirinya, karna ia membuatku tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Aku benci, aku benci,

_Sangat benci._

_ㅡㅡㅡ ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ_

Piring-piring sudah kembali bersih seperti semua. Aku membersihkan ruang makan dan dapur, menutup pintunya lalu berjalan ke depan kapal. Aku sangat membutuhkan udara segar untuk membersihkan pikiranku dari semua kegelisahan ini.

Belum lama aku menikmati udara malam yang segar, aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Aku tahu kalau yang lain sudah tidur, dan hari ini giliran aku yang jaga malam. Aku segera berjalan ke arah sumber suara, dan mengetahui kalau itu berasal dari belakang kapal.

Tanpa banyak pikir, aku segera menuju ke belakang kapal, lalu bersembunyi di dekat tembok.

Disitulah aku menemukan mereka berdua:

pasangan yang berbahagia, Roronoa Zoro dan Nico Robin,

yang sedang berciuman di bawah terang bulan.

Melihat pemandangan itu, aku pergi ke ruang makan, menutup pintu ruang makan, lalu menangis dan menangis. Tubuhku lemas, pikirkanku kacau, hatiku hancur tidak tersisa. Aku benci mengetahui kenyataannya, kalau orang yang aku sangat cintai dan aku sayangi, tidak menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Aku telah berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaanku, namun sayang, pendirianku gampang goyah dan hatiku sangatlah lemah—aku tidak mampu mengabaikannya. Aku tidak mampu mengabaikan perasaanku kepadanya yang sudah terlalu kuat.

Aku menatap dasi hijau tua yang aku pakai sekarang. Dasi yang sebelumnya menjadi benda yang sangat penting dan berharga bagiku, sekarang menjadi benda yang hanya dapat memberikan memori yang menyakitkan. Aku membuka dasi itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Tidak, aku tidak mau melihat dasi itu—aku tidak mau melihat dasi terpuruk itu.

Aku juga tidak mau melihat dirinya. Dirinya yang sudah membuatku menangis sepanjang hari dan membuat hati dan pikiranku lelah dan tidak berdaya dalam menampung semua kesedihan ini.

Aku tidak mau dia bahagia dengan pasangannya. Tidak, aku tidak mau melihat dia tersenyum lepas begitu saja dan membiarkan hatiku diiris pelan-pelan oleh kebahagiaan mereka.

Aku pun mengulang kalimat ini di dalam hatiku:

"_Roronoa Zoro tidak boleh bahagia dengan Robin-chan,_

_Roronoa Zoro tidak boleh bahagia dengannya,_

_Zoro tidak boleh bahagia."_

* * *

Royishida disini.

Akhirnya Royishida berhasil kembali lagi menulis cerita di , dan kebetulan itu adalah fanfic One Piece. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Royishida menulis fanfic One Piece, jadi mohon dukungannya!

Review sangatlah dinantikan~~

Arigatou!

With Flame Alchemist and Quincy Spirits,

Royishida


End file.
